Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 3\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{19}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 19}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{456}{25}$ $ = 18 \dfrac{6}{25}$